


Sol non moritur nocte

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forced Sex, Gladiators, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, no magic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Era tra urla, sabbia e sangue che i gladiatori forgiavano la loro leggenda per il diletto della nobiltà di Niflheim, diventando protagonisti di battaglie cruente e ingiuste, dove l'unica vittoria era il poter vedere il giorno successivo ai cosiddetti ai‘Giochi’.Vita e morte si alternavano all’interno dell’arena, nella quale uomini un tempo liberi erano costretti a mettere in mostra i risultati dei loro crudeli allenamenti, lasciandosi animare dall'istinto di sopravvivenza come mere bestie.





	Sol non moritur nocte

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** CLIO: storia  
>  **Parole:** 15270  
>  **Note:** La magia non esiste qui (credo LOL). Eos è come la ricordiamo, l'unica differenza è che Niflheim anni ed anni prima dell’inizio della storia ha vinto la guerra contro Lucis, ed ha catturato guerrieri e civili costringendoli alla schiavitù. Quindi Eos sta vivendo una sorta di "epoca romana" con i Gladiatori e tutto.  
> Ispirata a Spartacus.  
> Non esiste la Piaga delle Stelle. E Ardyn non è immortale. Prompto e Loqi sono fratelli ma non hanno un cognome e non sono figli di Verstael.

Era tra urla, sabbia e sangue che i gladiatori forgiavano la loro leggenda per il diletto della nobiltà di Niflheim, diventando protagonisti di battaglie cruente e ingiuste, dove l'unica vittoria era il poter vedere il giorno successivo ai cosiddetti  _ ‘Giochi’ _ .

Vita e morte si alternavano all’interno dell’arena, nella quale uomini un tempo liberi erano costretti a mettere in mostra i risultati dei loro crudeli allenamenti, lasciandosi animare dall'istinto di sopravvivenza come mere bestie.

Tanti gladiatori si erano susseguiti in quei secoli, molti erano entrati nella storia e altrettante esistenze erano state spezzate tra le grida di gioia e di divertimento degli spettatori. Uomini che infine venivano dimenticati in fosse comuni, senza un nome né qualcuno a piangere la loro scomparsa.

Era un intrattenimento inumano, volto solo a ricordare costantemente chi sedeva nel gradino più alto della piramide sociale e chi invece si trovava alla base:  _ gli schiavi _ . Era infatti solo un’effimera illusione quella sensazione di superiorità e rispetto che i gladiatori sentivano di provare quando le folle inneggiavano il loro nome nell’arena, perché una volta fuori da quel luogo, finito l'effetto dell’adrenalina, tutto ciò che rimaneva era il sangue sulle mani e il peso di un’altra vita strappata a quel mondo in cambio della propria.

Era quello il fardello che tutti i gladiatori erano costretti a sentir gravare sulle loro spalle pur di continuare a vedere l'alba, ma soprattutto anche per raccogliere abbastanza  _ guil _ per poter comprare la libertà.

_ Comprare la libertà _ . Un tempo quell’affermazione non avrebbe avuto senso, avrebbe fatto storcere il naso a chiunque, perché la libertà era un diritto inalienabile di tutti i popoli e non un  _ oggetto _ da acquistare, ma quei tempi erano ormai passati. Un ricordo amaro tramandato di bocca in bocca per secoli, da quando la guerra era finita e i vincitori avevano iniziato a scrivere la loro storia, cancellando il passato.

Era per quella libertà che i gladiatori si battevano, per inseguire un sogno impossibile e ottenere quella sorta di  _ premio _ … ma in tutto quel tempo, scandito da innumerevoli vite strappate dal filo di una spada, nessuno era mai riuscito nell’intento di coprire con le proprie vittorie le spese sostenute dai  _ padroni _ , oneri che prevedevano non solo l’importo dovuto all’acquisto dai mercanti, ma anche quello del sostentamento e dell’allenamento. Il più delle volte, infatti, erano dei costi ingenti, anche se niente di tutto quello poteva essere paragonato all’alto rischio di sconfitta nei giochi.

Di conseguenza quella era e sarebbe rimasta un’illusione nella quale tutti i gladiatori avrebbero continuato a credere pur di non lasciarsi trasportare dalla disperazione e dall’umiliazione. Sentimenti che, ironicamente, avevano il potere di animare i crudeli spettatori dei giochi che smaniavano alla sola idea di vedere quell’evento più unico che raro avverarsi proprio sotto i loro occhi già saturi del sangue versato nell’arena… e negli ultimi decenni, avevano iniziato a scorgere la possibilità di vedere quel desiderio realizzarsi grazie a un uomo in particolare.

Un guerriero che era già entrato nella storia e che un giorno, forse, avrebbe scritto un altro capitolo di quel racconto fatto di sangue e crudeltà.

Lo chiamavano  _ Cor l’Immortale _ , la bestia imbattuta dell’Arena Galviano di Altissia, e tra i tanti gladiatori che mettevano piede nella sabbia dell'arena, era quello il nome che gli spettatori inneggiavano con più frenesia ed energia, curiosi e in fervente attesa di poter posare lo sguardo su quella leggenda che da trent'anni usciva vincitrice da tutte le battaglie che la vedevano protagonista. Non era mai stato sconfitto e la sua sola presenza era ormai in grado di riempire gli spalti e di accendere la curiosità di tutti.

Si chiedevano se l’Immortale sarebbe uscito ancora vincitore dal combattimento, o se avrebbero invece assistito a un altro evento epocale:  _ la sua morte _ . O, addirittura, se quella battaglia sarebbe stata la decisiva, quella che avrebbe segnato la sua liberazione.

Tante domande alle quali solo il tempo avrebbe risposto e che la nobiltà di Niflheim avrebbe continuato a porsi, alimentando la curiosità e l'attesa per l'inizio dei nuovi giochi e della scesa in campo dell'Immortale.

Cor Leonis, tuttavia, era come tutti gli altri schiavi: protagonista della sua storia di cruda disperazione. Certo, il  _ padrone _ lo trattava un poco meglio degli altri, ma viveva pur sempre in una prigione, privato di ogni libertà. La vita del gladiatore era quello e lui la detestava. D’altrocanto, non aveva mai provato eccitazione o gioia nel rischiare la sua vita per il solo divertimento dei padroni, non sentiva l’orgoglio ribollirgli in petto quando gli spettatori urlavano il suo nome. Ciò che vedeva nel mettere piede nell’arena era solo morte: il prezzo da pagare per poter continuare a vivere e inseguire il sogno della libertà.

La sua presunta  _ immortalità _ invece? Una maledizione, un crudele modo per ricordargli, battaglia dopo battaglia, quante vite aveva spezzato con la sua spada, e quante ancora avrebbero dovuto assaggiare il filo della sua lama.

Perdere non era contemplabile per uno come lui. Non era tipo da arrendersi senza combattere, e il suo orgoglio lo spingeva a battersi fino ad esaurire tutte le energie, spesso con una disperazione e rabbia tale da renderlo per davvero una bestia agli occhi degli spettatori… Cor però si sentiva solamente un assassino che creava la propria sopravvivenza sulle vite degli altri schiavi.

_ Volere degli Dei _ , lo chiamavano le persone di Niflheim, ma per Cor Leonis erano solo delle sciocchezze.

Perché una divinità avrebbe mai dovuto costringere gli uomini a quelle barbarie? Chi avrebbe mai fatto una distinzione così netta tra vincitori e vinti?

Quella dei Siderei era solamente superiorità e ignoranza, la dimostrazione che a loro non importava dei mortali. Erano crudeli, certo, ma non quanto gli esseri umani che si ponevano al di sopra di altri loro simili, reputando la loro vita più importante di qualsiasi altra. Ma, d’altro canto, sarebbero sempre stati i vincitori a raccontare la storia, e sin dalla sconfitta di Lucis nella guerra con Niflheim cinque secoli prima, era sempre stato quello il destino degli uomini usciti sconfitti.

Era con quei sentimenti d’ira repressa per la sola necessità di sopravvivenza che Cor si costringeva ad affrontare quella vita che lo eleggeva agli occhi di tutti come un  _ 'vincente' _ :  _ Cor Leonis, l’Immortale, il Campione della Casa Izunia _ .

Quella sorta di status, una volta guadagnato, gli aveva permesso sin da subito di avere alcuni privilegi che gli altri schiavi non potevano neanche sognare. Ad esempio, pasti più sostanziosi oppure l’accesso ad una cella più comoda di quella degli altri gladiatori. Erano tutte attenzioni che il capostipite della casa, il  _ Padrone Ardyn _ , riversava su di lui solo ed esclusivamente per mantenerlo sempre in forma, pronto alla battaglia, ma anche nel tentativo di alimentare la sua lealtà. Sentimento che, ovviamente, Cor sapeva di non possedere. Poteva venire premiato in qualsiasi modo, ricevere piccoli doni e privilegi, ma lui era uno schiavo come tutti gli altri e tutto ciò che sentiva di desiderare era la libertà… e sperava di poterla acquistare un giorno grazie a tutte le sue vittorie.

Non desiderava altro se non poter lasciare quella terra tra le acque, non mettere mai più piede nell’arena e tornare a Lucis, dove era nato, lasciando alle spalle la morte e la schiavitù. In trent’anni di vittorie aveva messo da parte una buona somma e sperava, scommettendo sulle sue stesse vittore, di raddoppiare i proventi che gli spettavano in quanto gladiatore. Non era semplice, visto che era sempre dato come favorito, ma era pur sempre un inizio… un qualcosa che tanti altri non avrebbero mai potuto fare.

D’altronde, forse era proprio quello ciò che rendeva nettamente diversi chi calcava la sabbia delle arene dagli schiavi che invece servivano all’interno delle case dei padroni. Gli schiavi non rischiavano costantemente la loro vita ma venivano tenuti sotto stretto controllo con la minaccia di morte e punizioni talvolta ben peggiori. I gladiatori invece venivano pagati dopo ogni combattimento, ed era in quel modo che venivano alimentate la loro sete di vittoria e la voglia di libertà. Ogni successo fruttava del denaro al padrone e una minima parte di esso veniva, per così dire, versata sul conto del guerriero. Una miseria, certo, ma era pur sempre una piccola fiamma che faceva ardere l’animo di chi aveva come unico obiettivo il poter abbandonare l’arena.

  
  
  
  


La Casa Izunia, grazie alle vittorie dell’Immortale e, fortunatamente, anche a quelle degli altri gladiatori, godeva di una fama notevole. L'immensa villa sorgeva in uno dei quartieri più rinomati di Altissia ed era caratterizzata non solo dall’accesso diretto e privato a un molo, ma anche dalla presenza della palestra e degli alloggi -  _ le celle _ \- degli stessi gladiatori.

Non tutti i padroni potevano permettersi uno stabile simile e altrettanti temevano la presenza di quelle bestie proprio sotto la loro dimora. Tuttavia, chi abitava in quella dimora non era una persona qualsiasi, Ardyn Izunia era un uomo furbo, nato e cresciuto tra quelle mura, e più volte aveva dichiarato di preferire tenere sott’occhio i suoi guerrieri piuttosto che affidarsi solamente agli allenatori in palestre separate.

La sua era una presenza fissa per i gladiatori, erano gli occhi che dall’alto osservavano tutte le loro mosse durante gli allenamenti giornalieri. Si divertiva e quel suo sollazzo lo faceva arricchire più di chiunque altro, infatti agi e ricchezze non mancavano in quella dimora. Le feste erano all’ordine del giorno, ed era inoltre più che  _ normale  _ vedere il cancello del campo di allenamento aprirsi per accogliere nuovi guerrieri e schiavi - così come era altrettanto nella norma vederli poi perire sotto quel circolo vizioso di sangue e umiliazione.

Per quel motivo nessuno si sorprese quando Ardyn, quella mattina, fece aprire i cancelli per  _ accogliere _ i suoi ultimi acquisti, chi destinato alla cura della casa e chi, invece, alla sabbia dell’arena.

Erano malnutriti e spaventati, senza alcuna speranza negli occhi. Sguardi che Cor conosceva fin troppo bene.

«Non sopravviveranno fino ai prossimi giochi», commentò Gladiolus, uno dei gladiatori più giovani della Casa e, secondo alcuni, anche il degno erede dell'Immortale - sia per prestanza fisica che per la gioia che la sua presenza sembrava suscitare tra gli spettatori.

Cor alzò impercettibilmente un sopracciglio nel sentire quelle parole, continuando a osservare senza alcun vero interesse le reclute. Non vi era scherno o divertimento nel tono utilizzato da Gladiolus, e infatti considerò le parole del giovane guerriero più che altro come una constatazione nuda e cruda, nata dalla vita che erano costretti ad affrontare lì.

Gran parte di quelle reclute, infatti, sarebbe morta dopo poche settimane a causa delle fatiche e degli allenamenti ai quali sarebbero stati sottoposti. Ma non solo, infatti era quasi normale per il padrone cercare di rifarsi del costo d'acquisto con la vendita chi riteneva inadatto alla vita di quella casa… una fine, a detta di tutti, ancor peggiore di quella dell'arena.

Cor strinse le labbra, senza rispondere all'affermazione sfortunatamente veritiera dell'altro gladiatore, perché tra le reclute pochi sembravano possedere la prestanza fisica classica dei gladiatori. Pochi arrivavano lì con i muscoli al posto giusto - come era accaduto a Gladiolus -, e quei giovani erano più che altro dei ragazzini che non avevano neanche mai preso in mano una spada. Gli allenamenti non avrebbero fatto altro se non fiaccarli e distruggerli, solo i più furbi e tenaci alla fine sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare ai prossimi giochi… durante i quali, probabilmente, sarebbero morti.

Cor stesso ci era passato quando, a soli quindici anni, era stato buttato in quella gabbia. Magro e senza grandi doti fisiche, si era dovuto battere con le unghie e con i denti per sopravvivere a quell’inferno. Si era allenato forse anche più degli altri, fidandosi solo ed esclusivamente di se stesso, e tenendosi stretti i suoi pasti ed era arrivando addirittura a usare i primi guil, vinti negli eventi minori dei giochi, per ottenere pasti più sostanziosi, come quelli che spettavano i gladiatori in grado di portare vittorie significative e che erano gli unici ad avere il diritto alle razioni migliori di cibo.

Non era stato semplice, e più volte aveva sentito le forze rischiare di abbandonarlo e minacciare di condurlo alla morte, ma giorno dopo giorno aveva continuato a trascinarsi fino a poter camminare sulle sue gambe senza farle più tremare per la fame e la debolezza.

Era diventato il Campione di quella casa e gladiatore più ammirato e desiderato di tutta Altissia, colui che aveva iniziato a scrivere una storia di vittorie infinite e di altrettante morti, ritenuta avvincente agli occhi dei più facoltosi. E lui con un atteggiamento disincantato e distaccato, si era prefissato una sola e unica meta: quella di guadagnare abbastanza guil per lasciare quell'inferno e abbracciare la libertà.

Sospirò tra sé e sé, prendendo una delle spade d'allenamento per iniziare quella che, per i nuovi arrivati, sarebbe stata una giornata interminabile, soprattutto quando Titus Drautos, l'allenatore assunto dal padrone della Casa, fece il suo ingresso nella palestra.

Aveva un fisico invidiabile, da soldato, e portava con orgoglio la sua armatura di Niflheim, segno più tangibile del passato del quale andava fiero. La sua fama era nata e cresciuta in campo militare, quando Cor era già uno schiavo nella Casa Izunia. In quel periodo, una decina di anni prima, a Lucis erano scoppiate alcune ribellioni e Cor aveva ascoltato e rubato notizie con un innato senso di amore per quella patria che era stato costretto ad abbandonare quando era solo un’adolescente.

Aveva infatti provato sollievo nello scoprire che a Lucis ci fossero ancora persone coraggiose, pronte a combattere per riconquistare la libertà perduta, per spezzare la presa di Niflheim, e aveva anche avvertito una prima e unica punta di speranza quando si era vociferato che quella rivolta fosse stata guidata da alcuni membri sopravvissuti della  _ famiglia reale _ … ma tra le tante notizie quella non era mai stata confermata - né  _ smentita _ , a dirla tutta.

Quelle ribellioni vennero tuttavia sedate in pochi anni, e tra i vari militari di imperiali aveva brillato in nome di di Titus Drautos che, con l’identità del Generale Glauca, aveva combattuto per riportare la cosiddetta  _ pace _ , ma anche onore e gloria a Niflheim. 

Era arrivato in quella palestra non troppi anni dopo per compiacere il padrone di quella Casa, e aveva preso molto sul serio il suo compito di allenatore, che svolgeva con crudele inflessibilità e in modo quasi maligno, forse per appagare il suo bisogno di dimostrare a tutti gli schiavi la superiorità dell’Impero.

Drautos si accostò subito alle nuove reclute, e Cor non ebbe neanche bisogno di guardarlo o di prestargli troppa attenzione per immaginare il suo viso. Sapeva che vi avrebbe letto dello sdegno e della superbia, perché per quell’uomo quei giovani ragazzi non erano altro se non carne da macello: esseri inutili, indegni anche solo di calcare la terra sulla quale si ergeva Casa Izunia.

Lo sentì distrattamente iniziare a parlare, ripetendo parole che Cor aveva già sentito più e più volte durante quegli anni sull’onore della casa che stavano servendo e su quanto poco valesse la vita degli schiavi.

«Nessuno vi darà una mano a rialzarvi», diceva, «chi resta indietro può considerarsi già morto».

_ “E con lui anche chi lo aiuta”, _ pensò in aggiunta Cor. Era una delle prime vere lezioni che aveva dovuto imparare. In quel luogo, o meglio in quella vita in generale, non vi era posto per l’altruismo perché la morte di una persona era la sopravvivenza di altri. Non esistevano amici o fratelli, ma solo compagni d'allenamento che potevano diventare nemici da un momento all'altro.

Con ancora una delle lame d'allenamento stretta in mano, si voltò verso Gladiolus facendogli un cenno, mettendo in quel modo la parola fine a quello spettacolo per iniziare il vero allenamento. Quel gesto parve in un solo attimo animare anche gli altri gladiatori che, seguendo il suo esempio, si posizionarono lontani dalle reclute per dare il via ai loro esercizi quotidiani.

Iniziarono con l'incrociare le spade, lanciare reti contro dei bersagli e a simulare azioni di difesa con gli scudi. Era una routine normale, la solita di ogni giorno, che non subiva quasi mai cambiamenti, tant'è che le uniche eccezioni riguardavano solo le arbitrarie scelte del padrone della Casa o quelle di Drautos. Infatti fu proprio quest'ultimo a ruggire un:  _ «Leonis» _ , neanche un'ora dopo dall'inizio dell'allenamento.

Cor e Gladiolus si fermarono subito, abbassando le armi, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso l'altro uomo che aveva iniziato a testare le abilità dei nuovi acquisti e poterli così dividere tra gladiatori e schiavi per la casa. Senza parlare, Cor si avviò verso di lui con un'espressione seria e controllata, conscio che ogni accenno di sentimento o interesse poteva essere visto come una debolezza - ma, d'altro canto, lui era talmente abituato ad affidarsi al suo totale distaccamento da avvertire solo come un monito il timore di sbagliare e mostrare le sue emozioni. Affiancò l'uomo con la schiena dritta e le labbra strette in una linea dura e severa, attendendo quelle parole che aveva già sentito tante altre volte.

«Lui è  _ l'Immortale» _ , lo presentò Drautos, «è il campione di questa Casa e cosiddetto  _ eroe _ di Altissia. E vi darà una prova delle vere abilità di un gladiatore».

Lanciò una spada per terra, ai piedi del gruppetto che fece istintivamente un passo indietro. La loro reazione sembrò causare un moto di divertimento nello sguardo dell'uomo.

«Chi ha le palle per affrontarlo?», domandò.

Era semplicemente la classica dimostrazione di quanto la vita lì fosse appesa sul filo della lama di una spada, e Drautos voleva che fosse lui a far vedere a quei ragazzi quanto fosse facile morire. Era un compito che Cor non aveva mai preso con leggerezza né con orgoglio, perché il risultato di quel brevissimo combattimento era già scritto, e il costo era la vita di un ragazzo che a malapena aveva avuto modo di impugnare una vera spada fino a quel momento.

Era in quel modo che Drautos instillava la paura e la sete di sopravvivenza nei nuovi acquisti della casa, ma non solo: riusciva anche a ricordare costantemente a Cor il suo ruolo. Poteva essere il Campione, l'Immortale, ma era pur sempre uno schiavo costretto ad obbedire agli ordini che gli venivano assegnati.

Accusò il colpo senza vacillare, facendo scorrere lo sguardo con più attenzione verso quei ragazzi di ogni età e corporatura - tra di loro, vi era pure una ragazza. Forse qualcuno di quelli si sarebbe fatto avanti spontaneamente, sperando di poter raggiungere la gloria e una posizione privilegiata.

Probabilmente, si disse nascondendo la rassegnazione dietro il suo sguardo serio, pensavano di poterci solo guadagnare da quella situazione mentre in realtà rischiavano solamente di perdere tutto.

I ragazzi restarono immobili e Cor sperò che nessuno avesse il coraggio di fare quel solo passo avanti. Evitare quell'inutile combattimento significava vivere un giorno in più e, magari, viverne anche altri se riuscivano ed essere abbastanza furbi.

Tuttavia, uno di loro si fece avanti afferrando la spada con rabbia. Aveva uno sguardo furioso dietro gli sporchi e lunghi capelli che, un tempo, dovevano essere stati quasi biondi. Sperava realmente di cambiare il suo status in quella Casa e non sembrava non volersi lasciar sfuggire quell'occasione.

Cor strinse la mano attorno all'elsa della sua spada d'allenamento e con un unico movimento, secco ma quasi elegante, schivò l'affondo del ragazzo andando poi a colpirlo dietro la nuca con il pomolo, mandandolo disteso per terra, sulla sabbia.

Lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, mormorando mentalmente un:  _ "Non alzarti. Non alzarti. Non alzarti",  _ nella speranza di poter salvare la vita di quel giovane tanto coraggioso quanto stupido. Tuttavia, questo si alzò debolmente sputando per terra del sangue e cercando alla cieca di colpirlo ancora con la spada. Cor parò facilmente quel fendente e i successivi che il giovane tentò di sferrargli, mentre Drautos, palesemente compiaciuto, riprendeva a parlare con gli altri del gruppo... spiegando quanto quel gesto fosse solo un'azione disperata.

«Cercare di cambiare la vostra vita insulsa in questo modo, come ben vedete, è inutile. Qualsiasi tipo di ribellione sarà punita in un solo modo: con la _ morte _ », diceva, «quindi, se cercate di sollevare la testa, vi verrà tagliata via. Se provate a scappare, saranno le vostre gambe a venirvi portate via. Però, potete allenarvi e seguire gli insegnamenti e gli ordini del vostro padrone. E forse, un giorno, potreste prendere realmente il posto dell'Immortale».

Cor fu quasi tentato dal chiudere gli occhi, per non guardare ciò che stava per fare, ma li tenne ben aperti e fissi: deciso come sempre a non mostrare nessuna debolezza. Come un copione già scritto, infatti, la sua spada si mosse rapida e con un solo fendente tagliò la gola di quel ragazzo, troncando quella giovane vita con un caldo fiotto di sangue che si riversò sulla sabbia di quel campo d'allenamento.

Senza fiatare, Cor si voltò ancora verso il gruppetto rimasto silente e fu in quel momento che, per la prima volta, scorse degli occhi violacei fissarlo con odio e non con la paura che Drautos voleva instillare nei loro cuori. Era un ragazzo, forse un coetaneo del giovane che ora giaceva senza vita a qualche passo da loro, con i capelli chiari e lisci, la mascella ben delineata ma non sproporzionata e profondi ed irosi occhi viola che sembravano non conoscere timore. Stringeva il braccio di un altro ragazzo con gli stessi capelli biondi che aveva distolto lo sguardo dal cadavere, troppo spaventato per guardare il sangue macchiare la sabbia.

Per la prima volta in anni, Cor sentì un sentimento strano pizzicargli il cuore: la curiosità. Perché la prova di Drautos era volta a piegare gli animi di quel gruppo di schiavi, privarli della voglia di scappare e lasciarli solo con la speranza di sopravvivere fino al giorno successivo, ma quel giovane sembrava diverso. Era stato furbo e non si era fatto avanti per combattere contro di lui, ma nei suoi occhi brillava anche una scintilla di sfida.

Lo scrutò ancora, sostenendone lo sguardo, comprendendo grazie al linguaggio del suo corpo il motivo della sua esitazione nell'accettare la sfida. Quel giovane aveva un qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, per cui valeva la pena di continuare a vivere, ed era proprio quell'altro ragazzo biondo. La sua posizione, il modo in cui gli stringeva il braccio, tutto urlava la parola ' _ protezione'. _

Quel luogo non era adatto ad avere simili legami, ma Cor non poté non ammirarne la forza e sentirsi quasi incuriosito da quella personalità. Perché era chiara la voglia di quel ragazzo di impugnare la spada e ucciderlo, voleva prendere il suo posto e guadagnare la libertà per sé e per il suo compagno. Le persone come lui erano le prime a morire, però non poté fare a meno di sperare di aver trovato un'eccezione in lui.

«Riprendi gli allenamenti, Leonis», ordinò Drautos, e Cor, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello del ragazzo, si allontanò per raggiungere di nuovo Gladiolus.

Lanciò un'ultima occhiata al gruppo che, lentamente, veniva smistato tra gladiatori e schiavi.

«Quel tipo sarebbe dovuto rimanere a terra e chiedere pietà», commentò il suo compagno di allenamento.

«Tu l'avresti fatto?», domandò in risposta Cor.

Gladiolus rise cupo, scuotendo il capo.

«No. Non l'avrei fatto», ammise, ben conscio del suo orgoglio e dei difetti che lo rendevano tanto debole quanto pericoloso.

Gladiolus, al suo arrivo in quella Casa, era stato subito destinato ai gladiatori senza neanche testare o piegare la sua anima, un po' per via della sua mole e un po' per ciò che aveva vissuto mentre era in fuga.

Non aveva più uno spirito da distruggere perché quel giovane uomo aveva già voglia di combattere e di uccidere quante più persone possibili pur di essere libero. L'Impero, infatti, gli aveva portato via tutto. Quando era stato catturato, il padre era stato trucidato dai soldati imperiali - tanti erano morti durante il combattimento, ma due uomini soli non potevano niente contro un esercito - mentre sua sorella aveva fatto una fine ancor più peggiore degli schiavi e dei gladiatori. Era stata venduta ad una casa del piacere, destinata all' _ uso  _ delle menti più ricche e perverse di Altissia.

_ «Mia sorella è morta» _ , aveva dichiarato il giovane uomo quando, una sera, aveva avuto la forza di raccontare la sua storia,  _ «la conosco, e sono certo che abbia preferito la morte a quel destino». _

Gladiolus aveva perso tutto, non aveva niente per cui vivere se non un duro e crudo desiderio di vendetta che lo animava ogni volta che entrava nell'arena. Se si fosse trovato nella stessa situazione di quel ragazzo che poco prima aveva impugnato la spade, sicuramente avrebbe continuato a combattere e a rialzarsi all'infinito.

Cor assentì distrattamente e, forse con sollievo, scorse il giovane biondo e il suo protetto venire scortati insieme ad altri due schiavi verso l'interno della Casa Izunia, separandosi da quelli che sarebbero stati istruiti per diventare gladiatori.

_ "Almeno non morirà subito",  _ si disse seguendolo con lo sguardo fino a quando non scomparve dietro una porta fatta con delle grate di ferro, fin troppo simili a quelle di una prigione.

Tornò subito alla realtà quando quel ragazzo sparì alla sua vista, e stringendo la sua spada, riprese l'allenamento con Gladiolus, allontanando e rinchiudendo dentro di sé quella curiosità appena nata che gli aveva fatto provare quei sentimenti così nuovi e inadatti alla sua vita di gladiatore.

 

 

 

 

I Giochi Primaverili erano ormai alle porte e presto, volenti o nolenti, i gladiatori di Casa Izunia sarebbero stati messi al corrente degli abbinamenti dei vari incontri della giornata. Ciò che tutti davano per scontato era ovviamente il ruolo di Cor in quei giochi, sapevano che avrebbe partecipato senza alcun'ombra di dubbio all'ultimo scontro, il più importante: quello che tutti gli spettatori attendevano con più ansia.

Era lui il gladiatore che ogni persona di Altissia desiderava vedere, e molti erano addirittura disposti a pagare una tassa extra ad Ardyn pur di poterlo vedere fuori dall'arena, mentre si allenava con gli altri guerrieri.

Più volte, infatti, Cor si era ritrovato all'interno della casa per farsi ammirare dai ricchi soci d'affari del padrone di quella dimora. Si era lasciato accarezzare dai loro sguardi curiosi, aveva risposto alle loro domande e si era addirittura sottoposto a dei combattimenti d'intrattenimento al primo sangue con altri guerrieri.

Odiava quei momenti più di tante altre scomode situazioni che si era ritrovato ad affrontare, perché solo in quegli istanti vedeva con i suoi stessi occhi l'agio e l'opulenza che regnavano sovrani in quel luogo. Marmi bianchi e decorazioni in oro, sete e tessuti provenienti da ogni angolo di Lucis, cibi esotici e ricercati che venivano poi buttati nelle fogne in caso di avanzo... quando qualche piano più sotto, nelle celle, vivevano i gladiatori che andavano avanti con le loro razioni dal sapore insipido e del pane raffermo.

La differenza era tanta e netta, quasi insopportabile. Ma Cor non poteva fare altro se non accettare stringendo i denti pur di sopravvivere e inseguire la sua libertà. Ciò che tuttavia non aveva calcolato, era stata la presenza di quel nuovo schiavo, del ragazzo biondo che l'aveva sfidato con lo sguardo al suo arrivo alla Casa.

Lo aveva incrociato poche volte durante quelle settimane, e ad ogni incontro quel giovane gli aveva rivolto delle occhiate cariche d'astio. Si era interrogato sulla natura di quell'odio, ma non era stato in grado di trovare una reale risposta a quella situazione.

Aveva anche pensato ad un possibile legame tra lui e il ragazzo ucciso durante la dimostrazione di Drautos. Era plausibile, ma se così fosse stato, allora Cor si diceva che l'altro giovane si sarebbe dovuto mettere l'anima in pace al più presto possibile, ed accettare la morte come una delle uniche via di uscita da quella vita di schiavitù.

I gladiatori potevano acquistare la loro libertà, prima o poi, ma non le persone come quel ragazzo. Solo la fine dell'Impero di Niflheim li avrebbe potuti liberare tutti, ma i vincitori della guerra erano stati previdenti ed avevano fatto in modo di eliminare qualsiasi protesta sul nascere da parte di Lucis. Solo pochi avevano il coraggio di opporsi... e la loro fine era sempre stata ovvia.

Cor scacciò subito quei pensieri quando vide apparire nel campo d'allenamento Drautos che, con un gesto secco, costrinse tutti i gladiatori a fermarsi. Erano un totale di ventiquattro, e di quelli solo tre erano i sopravvissuti dell'ultimo gruppo di schiavi arrivati nella Casa Izunia - erano arrivati in dieci, sei destinati all’arena e quattro alla casa.

Il più promettente era un giovane uomo di nome Ignis. Nel guardarlo nessuno avrebbe osato scommettere su di lui, d'altro canto aveva un aspetto ben lontano da quello di un guerriero con quel suo suo viso dai tratti aristocratici e il fisico asciutto, ma mai come in quel caso le apparenze sapevano essere illusorie. Era rapido e atletico, e ogni suo movimento sembrava calcolato con una precisione pressoché clinica, tant'è che i suoi attacchi erano più volte stati in grado di mettere alle strette lo stesso Gladiolus.

Qualcuno l'aveva addestrato e preparato a quella vita, era fin troppo chiaro, ma Ignis non sembrava interessato a parlare del suo passato - il che poteva anche apparire come un atteggiamento normale: nessuno voleva ricordare con leggerezza la libertà persa, anche se caratterizzata da una continua fuga dall'Impero.

In ogni caso, quel giovane uomo aveva subito attirato su di sé le attenzioni non solo di Drautos ma anche di Ardyn, e Cor era pronto a scommettere che il suo nome sarebbe stato presente su quella lista, in uno degli incontri della seconda fascia: una vetrina importantissima per un nuovo acquisto come Ignis. Il padrone di Casa Izunia, d'altronde aveva sempre avuto fiuto per gli affari, e non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire l'occasione di sfoggiare la sua scoperta più recente.

La voce di Drautos lo riportò ancora al presente e ascoltò senza però troppo interesse gli annunci riguardanti i Giochi Primaverili. Come aveva già ipotizzato fu proprio in nome di Ignis quello che apparve in uno degli incontri della seconda fascia, seguito poi subito da Gladiolus e da altri gladiatori esperti che calpestavano la sabbia dell’arena da ormai anni. L'ultimo nome, ma primo per importanza, fu quello di Cor che avrebbe dovuto affrontare uno dei guerrieri della Casa Ulldor.

Nessuno era rimasto spiazzato da quell'annuncio e non fu una sorpresa neanche l'avviso che seguì la conclusione della lista: «Il vostro padrone terrà una festa prima del Giochi, e desidera mettere in mostra i suoi Gladiatori. Leonis, Amicitia e Scientia, verrete tirati a lucido per non imbarazzare la Casa Izunia, e mi aspetto un comportamento impeccabile da voi.

Nascosta tra quelle parole vi era una chiara minaccia che sia Cor che gli altri due afferrarono come un qualcosa di ovvio. Nessuno di loro desiderava incorrere nelle punizioni di Drautos o dello stesso Ardyn, e di conseguenza sapevano che avrebbero fatto meglio a tenere per loro qualsiasi idea o commento, reazioni e domande.

Assentirono in silenzio e, senza aggiungere altro, ripresero i loro allenamenti giornalieri che solo il giorno della festa vennero interrotti in largo anticipo per permettere ai tre gladiatori di venire lavati dagli schiavi inviati dal padrone di Casa. Anche se i guerrieri di quella dimora avevano a disposizione un bagno comune - utilizzato per liberarsi dalla sabbia che rimaneva attaccata ai loro corpi sudati e, talvolta, anche dai residui di sangue -, solo durante quelle feste i gladiatori  _ 'invitati' _ avevano accesso a delle vasche private all'interno della Casa. Li venivano fatti spogliare e immergere in un’acqua calda e pulita, arricchita con sali profumati. Ardyn voleva che i suoi guerrieri brillassero agli occhi di tutti. Desiderava sfoggiarli come se fossero il suo tesoro più prezioso, renderli appetibili e desiderabili per chi andava nella sua casa ad ammirarli.

Ad attenderli in quei bagni privati vi erano tre schiavi e Cor riconobbe subito il ragazzo biondo che durante la prova aveva distolto lo sguardo alla vista del sangue.

Scorse una leggera somiglianza tra lui e quello che, invece, era solito guardarlo con astio e sete di sfida. Avevano gli occhi della stessa tonalità di viola, e un qualcosa nei tratti delicati del suo viso gli faceva ricordare quello dell'altro giovane. Erano probabilmente fratelli e quello spiegava ampiamente l'atteggiamento protettivo che aveva visto il giorno della prova di Drautos.

Cor tentò di lasciar perdere quelle sue considerazioni che, a quel punto, stavano iniziando a risultare quasi fastidiose oltre che pericolose. Provare interesse era infatti un rischio, una distrazione che l'avrebbe potuto portare lontano dal suo unico obiettivo e dalla necessità di sopravvivere.

Forse, in altri frangenti, l'affetto poteva essere la forza di qualcuno... ma in quel luogo i legami erano un peso, un qualcosa in grado solamente di offuscare le menti e di spingerle a prendere decisioni prive di qualsivoglia senso di conservazione.

Fermo sulla sua posizione, Cor iniziò a privarsi degli indumenti che usava in allenamento, senza ormai alcun pudore. Aveva dovuto lasciare alle sue spalle qualsiasi forma di discrezione, tra bagni pubblici e celle che a malapena erano in grado di nascondere ciò che accadeva al loro interno. Sentimento che però, come non poté fare a meno di notare, sembrava non essere condiviso proprio dal ragazzo dai capelli biondi.

Le sue guance si erano arrossate quando aveva iniziato a vedere i tre gladiatori spogliarsi e aveva puntato lo sguardo verso il pavimento, forse per evitare di guardare quei corpi muscolosi e atletici, disseminati di cicatrici.

«Se guardi non mi da fastidio», commentò Gladiolus, che a sua volta aveva notato la reazione del giovane.

«Io non...»

«Se ti imbarazzi ora... pensa a come reagirai tra poco quando dovrai toccarmi per lavarmi», aggiunse l'altro, con il solo scopo di imbarazzarlo ulteriormente.

Cor sospirò, senza prendersela troppo per l'atteggiamento del giovane gladiatore. Nelle sue battute non vi era cattiveria o una reale malizia, stava solamente cercando di nascondere, dietro quella spavalderia, il disagio per quella situazione.

Forse, si disse, avrebbe fatto meglio a mettere in guardia quel ragazzo.

«Cerca di ignorarlo», intervenne però Ignis, precedendo Cor, «Gladiolus vuole imbarazzarti solo per evitare di sentirsi allo stesso modo», spiegò saggiamente, dando voce a ciò che Cor già sapeva e che aveva appreso durante gli anni trascorsi insieme all'altro gladiatore.

_ "È un buon osservatore" _ , si ritrovò a constatare infatti, immergendosi lentamente nella vasca senza perdere d'occhio i più giovani.

«Gladiolus?», ripeté il ragazzo, mostrandosi sorpreso e anche sollevato dal cambio di argomento - continuava ad essere imbarazzato dalla presenza di quei corpi nudi, ma almeno non vi erano più allusioni sessuali.

«Sì, mi chiamo così», rispose l'interpellato, lanciando delle occhiate ad Ignis, che sembrava aver deciso di ignorarlo.

«Io mi chiamo Prompto», si presentò il giovane, affiancando la vasca di Cor - che risultava a debita distanza da quella di Gladiolus, «Ti chiami come il fiore? È...  _ un nome curioso _ », aggiunse, riuscendo con la sua naturalezza a strappare una risata bassa allo stesso Leonis.

Gladiolus si imbronciò per quella battuta così innocente, ma non sembrò realmente offeso o arrabbiato.

«Mia madre era fissata con i fiori», sbottò, permettendo ad un altro degli schiavi di iniziare a lavarlo - erano silenziosi, abituati a quel lavoro, e dai loro sguardi sembravano non approvare l'iniziativa presa da Prompto.

«E ti chiamano sempre Gladiolus?», chiese ancora il giovane, prendendo una delle spugne per iniziare a sfregarla sulle spalle di Cor, che non poté fare a meno di iniziare ad osservare il linguaggio del suo corpo. Prompto sembrava desideroso di parlare e non poté non interpretare quell'atteggiamento come il tentativo del giovane di distrarsi, ma anche come uno sfogo: l'unica distrazione dopo quelle settimane di sicuro mutismo - a nessuno piacevano gli schiavi troppo chiacchieroni.

Gladiolus, comunque, parve sorpreso da quella domanda così genuina e priva di malizia, tant'è che sembrò non riuscire a fare a meno di rispondere con un: «Mia... sorella. Lei mi chiamava  _ Gladio» _ .

Non parlava a cuor leggero della sorella e Cor non poté non apprezzare il modo con il quale quel ragazzo dai capelli biondi fosse riuscito a spingere il gladiatore a nominarla senza problemi apparenti.

«Mi piace», sorrise Prompto, continuando con il suo lavoro, «Non sei più un fiore, così sei una spada. Direi che è più azzeccato, no?»

«Sei un vero chiacchierone, eh?», ribatté Gladiolus con un sorrisetto, contagiato dall'atteggiamento dell'altro.

«Beh... sì. Anche se so che non dovrei... al Padrone non piace», ammise rabbuiandosi un poco.

«Il Padrone non è qui», si intromise istintivamente Cor, forse per evitare al giovane di chiudersi non solo nel silenzio, ma di imbarazzarsi ancora.

Prompto sussultò, forse non aspettandosi di sentirlo parlare, ma sembrò cogliere subito ciò che Cor aveva cercato di dire.

«Inoltre», aggiunse Ignis, piegando un poco le labbra verso l'alto, «penso che sia effettivamente meglio sentire le tue chiacchiere piuttosto che quelle di Gladiolus».

«Ohi! Ma che ti ho fatto? Si può sapere?», si lamentò l'interpellato, con uno sguardo che però lasciava trasparire più curiosità che fastidio.

Lo stesso Cor trovò quasi interessante quello scambio di battute. Ignis era spesso silenzioso e sulle sue, ma vi erano dei momenti in cui sembrava abbassare le sue difese... attimi che sembrava condividere solo con Gladiolus.

_ "A volte sembra quasi che lo stia mettendo alla prova" _ , constatò spostandosi un poco per permettere a Prompto di continuare il suo lavoro.

Il giovane assecondò subito il suo movimento, borbottando poi un: «Tu... invece? Sei...  _ l'Immorale _ ?»

Spiazzato, Cor riuscì a malapena a trasformare uno strano ma naturale scoppio di ilarità in uno sbuffo divertito, cosa che invece non riuscì a fare Gladiolus che, infatti, esplose in una fragorosa risata.

« _ L'Immorale? _ Pensavo che tu vivessi in questa casa! Lui è l' _ Immortale _ , Cor Leonis».

Prompto aprì e richiuse la bocca per qualche momento, poi strinse le labbra in una smorfia pensierosa.

«Effettivamente ha più senso...», ammise, «è che non mi piacciono i combattimenti... non mi interessa... ciò che succede sotto la casa, ecco», aggiunse poi, cercando ancora di giustificarsi.

«Nessun problema. Sono stato chiamato in tanti modi, ma mai ' _ immorale'.  _ È una novità», rispose Cor con tranquillità, non riuscendo a ignorare la strana sensazione di pace che il parlare con quel giovane gli aveva donato.

Sapeva di star entrando in una zona di pericolo, troppo distante dalla sua naturale posizione che gli aveva sempre permesso di sopravvivere a ogni battaglia, però gli sembrava impossibile far finta che Prompto non ci fosse. Soprattutto quando il viso di questo si illuminò in un altro sorriso, che Cor vide quasi come un qualcosa di prezioso nella crudeltà di quel luogo.

Un giorno, e di questo non ne dubitava, quella luce si sarebbe spenta come tutte le altre e  quel giovane sarebbe diventato come quegli altri due schiavi che, silenziosi, gli lanciavano delle occhiatacce senza smettere di lavorare. Però, in quell'istante, quella luce era lì viva e piena di speranza. Un qualcosa di talmente nuovo ed essenziale, irrinunciabile in ogni sua forma.

Tuttavia, per quanto Cor si sentisse quasi intrigato dalla personalità di Prompto, non poté non ricordare ancora una volta la loro posizione e il destino che li attendeva.

Sapeva di essere disfattista, ma solo in quel modo aveva la certezza di poter sopravvivere a quella schiavitù. Non poteva permettersi distrazioni o legami, né di provare interesse per una vita che non fosse la sua.

Decise infatti di rimanere in silenzio mentre anche Ignis, incoraggiato da Gladiolus, decideva di presentarsi. Sembravano aver dimenticato quello che li attendeva da lì a poche ore, dalla festa di quella serata fino ai Giochi Primaverili dell'indomani.

Forse, quella piccola distrazione avrebbe aiutato un poco quei due giovani gladiatori, e Cor riuscì addirittura a sentirsi felice per loro. Come era però ovvio, quella breve ma piacevole pausa si concluse e Prompto, ritrovando il silenzio, riuscì solamente a rivolgere ai tre guerrieri un sorriso dispiaciuto mentre le guardie di Casa Izunia li raggiungevano per scortarli all'interno della dimora, dove sarebbero stati messi in mostra dal padrone.

Gli invitati erano già arrivati e il vociare confuso che aveva caratterizzato l'ampio salone fino a quel momento parve cessare con il loro ingresso. Solo la musica continuò a risuonare in sottofondo, accompagnando i tre gladiatori verso un lato ben illuminato e in vista della sala.

Gli occhi di tutti quei ricchi esponenti dell'Impero erano ormai solo per loro e Cor, con in viso la sua miglior maschera di indifferenza, lasciò che il suo sguardo si fissasse in un punto imprecisato del salone.

Non avrebbe prestato attenzione a nessuno in particolare, accettando di rivolgersi solo ed esclusivamente ad Ardyn se questo avesse deciso di richiamarlo per l'intrattenimento di qualche suo socio in affari.

Rimase fermo per minuti, forse un'ora o poco più. Le sue narici erano ormai state violate più volte dagli invitanti profumi provenienti dal buffet e la sua fama insieme al suo stesso corpo, marchiato dalle battaglie, erano stati centro di numerosi dibattiti.

Niente di nuovo per lui che aveva già partecipato più volte a quelle feste, tuttavia fu costretto a ricredersi quando nel suo campo visivo entrò un viso che aveva visto quello stesso tardo pomeriggio. Prompto, con un’espressione concentrata e palesemente a disagio, stava cercando di farsi strada tra i vari invitati con un vassoio pieno di stuzzichini.

Era in difficoltà a causa della poca considerazione che avevano di lui, perché non solo veniva talvolta spintonato come se non esistesse ma c'era anche chi vedeva nella sua persona un  _ mero pezzo di carne _ . Allungavano le mani, toccando quella pelle chiara e costellata di lentiggini che era stata messa a nudo dagli indumenti che Ardyn aveva scelto per tutti gli schiavi - il modo perfetto, secondo il padrone di casa, di mostrare la ricchezza di quella dimora.

Lo seguì con lo sguardo, cosa che lo portò a incrociare un'altra figura altrettanto familiare, quella del giovane biondo che l'aveva preso in antipatia. Per una volta sembrava non avere l'intenzione di prestargli attenzione, infatti sembrava più che altro preso da Prompto e delle sue difficoltà.

Era accorso in suo aiuto, sorreggendolo dopo l'ennesimo spintone e prendendogli dalle mani il vassoio. Vide le sue labbra muoversi e, dall'espressione che Cor gli vide apparire sul viso, sembrava particolarmente preoccupato. Prompto, dalla sua, sembrò invece rilassarsi e rivolgergli un piccolissimo sorriso di gratitudine.

L'argomento di quella breve discussione apparve subito chiaro agli occhi di Cor quando i due si separarono, e mentre Prompto scompariva dietro una delle porte che portavano verso le cucine, l'altro si prese invece il compito di sostituirlo nella sala.

L'aveva protetto ancora una volta, si ritrovò a constatare, continuando a seguire con lo sguardo il giovane che, concentrato e con un’espressione sempre astiosa - sembrava non essere in grado di fingere -, si faceva spazio tra gli invitati alla festa.

«Bene bene, l' _ Immortale _ è stato messo qui in vetrina», una voce fastidiosamente familiare lo riportò con la mente alla sua posizione di indifferenza verso ogni persona presente in quella sala ad esclusione del padrone di casa.

Davanti a lui, con un bicchiere di vino rosso in mano e l'alta divisa dell'esercito di Niflhiem addosso, si era fermato Caligo Ulldor.

Era un Generale di Brigata dell'Impero, noto soprattutto per la sua violenza in battaglia che si riversava talvolta anche contro i civili, colpevoli di essersi trovati nel luogo sbagliato al momento più inadatto.

Era una persona sgradevole che Cor aveva incrociato più e più volte durante la sua carriera come gladiatore. Infatti, quell'uomo, possedeva una delle case d'allenamento per gladiatori più grandi di tutta Altissia... seconda solamente a quella di Izunia.

Lui e Ardyn potevano benissimo definirsi sia soci in affari che rivali in quel gioco crudele, e Cor era semplicemente la pedina più forte della scacchiera del padrone di quella casa.

Si impose il silenzio mentre Ulldor lo osservava da capo a piedi, come per studiarne la forma fisica in vista dei giochi dell'indomani.

«Sembri nel pieno delle tue forze», constatò, allungando la mano per stringergli il braccio e tastargli i muscoli in prima persona.

«Lo è. E gradirei che il mio Campione non venga toccato, non si sa mai... la tua sete di vittoria potrebbe portarti a compiere dei gesti infimi e poco sportivi», la voce divertita di Ardyn Izunia costrinse Ulldor ad allontanarsi da Cor.

«Non lo farei mai, Izunia», ribatté l'uomo senza però mostrare un reale fastidio per quella insinuazione tutt'altro che piacevole e che, forse, aveva un fondo di verità.

«Sono comunque felice che tu abbia accettato il mio invito, desideravo poter discutere di alcuni affari con te», riprese amabilmente Ardyn, afferrando uno stuzzichino dal vassoio di uno degli schiavi che gli stava passando accanto. Lo mangiò un in boccone, fissando negli occhi Ulldor con fare eloquente.

«Come ben sai, preferisco discutere di queste cose davanti ad uno spettacolo. Sai, per alleggerire la tensione e tenere orecchie e occhi lontani da ciò che conta», ritorse questo, con tono altrettanto allusivo, che abbracciava alla perfezione i sottintesi lasciati intendere dal padrone di quella dimora.

Il sorriso di Ardyn si allargò con visibile malizia e, allargando le braccia con un gesto esageratamente teatrale, si esibì in un piccolo inchino.

«Scegli l'intrattenimento, amico mio. La mia Casa ha sempre gradevoli sorprese anche per i palati più esigenti come il tuo», annunciò e Cor, che aveva assistito impotente a quella breve discussione, non poté non lanciare una rapida occhiata a Gladiolus e a Ignis, fermi accanto a lui.

Per Ignis quella era la prima festa e, probabilmente, non aveva ancora idea di ciò che si celava dietro tutto quello sfarzo. L'altro gladiatore, invece, aveva già partecipato a quelle serate e sapeva fin troppo bene che solo nelle serate più fortunate i guerrieri di Casa Izunia erano in grado di tornare nelle loro celle senza doversi  _ 'mettere in mostra'. _

Infatti Ardyn non portava i suoi migliori gladiatori nella sala principale della sua dimora con il solo scopo di ostentare la sua ricchezza, ma era anche solito coinvolgerli in alcuni giochi creati per il divertimento dei suoi invitati e per ricordare agli stessi guerrieri quanto le loro vite non valessero niente agli occhi dei più potenti.

La morte era come sempre l'ovvia punizione per chi si rifiutava di assecondare gli ordini del padrone, e a quel punto Cor e gli altri due giovani uomini non potevano far altro se non attendere la decisione di Ulldor, che li avrebbe coinvolti in prima persona.

Avrebbero dovuto imbracciare le armi e combattere fino al primo sangue - Ardyn, soprattutto se si trattava dei suoi gladiatori di punta, evitava le battaglie mortali - oppure si sarebbero dovuti abbassare a dei desideri ben più perversi, come quello di giacere con qualche schiavo di quella casa?

Ulldor li osservò uno ad uno, e Cor fu quasi certo che dalle labbra di quell'uomo sarebbe uscito il suo nome, visto che poteva essere una tattica quella di sfiancarlo con dei combattimenti prima dei giochi dell'indomani, ma gli occhi dell'uomo si posarono invece su Ignis.

«Lui non l'ho mai visto nell'arena, commentò, superando Gladiolus e Cor per fermarsi davanti all'altro gladiatore.

«Hai occhio, mio caro Caligo», rispose con finta dolcezza Ardyn, «è uno dei nuovi acquisti dell'ultimo carico di schiavi arrivato ad Altissia. E come ben sai: ho occhio per chi ha talento».

«Questo lo vedremo domani durante i giochi. Chi sarà il suo avversario?», lo interrogò.

«Tullio della Casa Roth», svelò Izunia, senza mostrare apparente fastidio per l'interesse dell'altro uomo, che stava tardando volutamente la sua scelta dell'intrattenimento serale, «si tratta di uno dei primi incontri della seconda fascia».

«Hai avuto coraggio nello scegliere di mandarlo subito in seconda fascia», ribatté Ulldor, «potrebbe rivelarsi una pessima scelta».

«Così come invece potrebbe fruttarmi parecchio nel circolo delle scommesse», ritorse furbo Ardyn, mentre l'altro si spostava invece davanti a Gladiolus.

«Lui?»

«Finale di seconda fascia. Lo scontro prima del gran finale», rispose con la stessa cortesia il padrone di quella casa.

Caligo assentì, continuando a studiare Gladiolus con fare critico come aveva fatto fino a poco prima con Ignis. Li stata analizzando, come per scorgere in loro una qualsiasi debolezza da poter rigirare a suo vantaggio. Era una tattica che Cor conosceva bene e sapeva essere stata usata anche dallo stesso Ardyn in ben altre occasioni, ma in quel momento Izunia sembrava talmente sicuro dei suoi guerrieri da non preoccuparsi minimamente delle possibili ripercussioni.

Cor, il suo campione, era d'altro canto era in ottima forma e lo stesso si poteva dire anche per Ignis e Gladiolus. Qualsiasi fosse stata la scelta di Ulldor, a conti fatti, Ardyn avrebbe tratto in ogni caso la sua buona fetta di guadagno.

«Quindi qui abbiamo tre dei tuoi migliori gladiatori», ricapitolò Caligo, «l'Immortale, Gladiolus e questo nuovo acquisto... immagino che i tuoi ospiti potrebbero essere particolarmente incuriositi da quest'ultimo. Potrebbero volerlo vedere all'opera...»

«Non sarò di certo io a impedirlo», sorrise Ardyn, facendo un cenno ad Ignis per seguirlo, però Ulldor sembrò non essere dello stesso avviso.

«Tuttavia», riprese con malignità, «se dovesse morire domani nell'arena lui e la sua performance verrebbero subito dimenticate... se invece domani fosse proprio il tuo Campione a morire? Di certo il suo ultimo spettacolo verrebbe ricordato in modo molto più accorato... soprattutto se scegliamo di ammirarlo in vesti meno violente di come sarà la sua morte».

Per qualche momento, Ardyn, rimase in silenzio poi si concesse una bassa risata.

«E sia allora», acconsentì, «anche se confido nelle capacità del mio gladiatore. Quella di domani non sarà la sua ultima battaglia».

Richiamò Cor con un gesto e questo, lanciando un'altra breve occhiata agli altri due, si fece avanti, pronto a seguire i due uomini.

La scelta di Ulldor non era stata scontata. Avrebbe benissimo potuto scegliere Gladiolus o Ignis, oppure optare per un combattimento e godere dei rischi legati ad esso - alcune ferite superficiali potevano causare infezioni o fastidi parecchio scomodi prima di un evento importante come i Giochi Primaverili -, ma alla fine aveva scelto di costringere proprio Cor, il più conosciuto, a giacere con qualcuno. Solo in quel modo, occhi e orecchie di tutti gli invitati sarebbero stati attratti dall'Immortale, e i due uomini avrebbero avuto l'opportunità di discutere d'affari, come aveva già accennato Ardyn, senza alcuna interruzione.

«Signori e signore», annunciò il padrone di casa a gran voce, attirando gli sguardi degli invitati su di sé e su Cor, immobile al suo fianco, «penso che sia giunto il momento per una piccola distrazione dai vostri stuzzichini e dalle chiacchiere con le quali vi siete intrattenuti finora».

Era un ottimo oratore e sapeva alla perfezione come intrattenere e incantare il pubblico. D'altronde, c'era chi insinuava che Ardyn dovesse proprio a quel suo carattere affascinante e furbo la sua ricchezza e il suo ruolo di spicco nei vertici più alti dell'Impero.

«Come potete vedere, qui accanto a me c'è l'Immortale che sarà il protagonista del gran finale dei giochi di domani», riprese, facendo spostare l'attenzione sul gladiatore, «e come mi ha fatto gentilmente notare il mio caro amico Caligo Ulldor: domani potrebbe anche essere l'ultimo incontro del Campione di Casa Izunia. Che sia per morte o per la libertà guadagnata».

Aveva scelto con attenzione le parole che stava usando e aveva fatto vertere subito i pensieri di quegli invitati su quel qualcosa che tutti aspettavano:  _ la fine dell'Immortale _ . Non importava quale fosse, tutti volevano sapere cosa sarebbe successo. Sarebbe morto o sarebbe stato liberato?

Cor, ovviamente, pensava che sarebbe stato più probabile incontrare la prima opzione, perché Ardyn non avrebbe mai rinunciato a lui senza guadagnarci qualcosa.

«Quindi, quale modo migliore di attendere il gran finale se non ammirando l'Immortale in vesti... come dire...  _ più piacevoli _ ?», propose con malizia, suscitando negli spettatori un brusio di eccitato assenso che strappò all'uomo una bassa risata compiaciuta, «Siete interessati a quanto vedo... quindi, che tipo di intrattenimento desiderate vedere?»

Subito a quella domanda iniziarono a levarsi altrettante risposte accorate, c'era chi proponeva di vederlo con una o con più schiave e altri che lo volevano invece sottomesso a qualche altro servitore della Casa. Tutte opzioni che Cor, suo malgrado, aveva già sperimentato sulla sua pelle in tutti quegli anni, e ovviamente non attendeva con ansia nessuna di quelle.

Aveva scoperto la  _ sessualità _ in quello stesso luogo quando aveva appena quindici anni ed era stato costretto, proprio dal defunto padre di Ardyn a giacere con l'ex campione di Casa Izunia. Da quel momento in poi, il sesso per Cor era sempre e solo stato una costrizione e, probabilmente, non sarebbe mai stato né piacevole né tanto meno lo scambio di qualsivoglia gesto d'affetto.

Con un cenno, Ardyn li mise tutti a tacere, e il silenzio che calò si rivelò in da subito pregno di attesa ed eccitazione.

«Le vostre sono tutte idee  _ davvero  _ interessanti», commentò con tono volutamente accondiscendente, «non saprei davvero cosa scegliere... magari però potrei chiedere consiglio proprio a chi ha proposto di allietare la vostra serata in questo modo», aggiunse, interpellando direttamente Ulldor.

L'uomo non parve sorpreso da quella battuta, infatti si fece subito avanti.

«Hai detto che hai nuovi schiavi, giusto?», domandò.

«Alcuni sono anche  _ particolarmente graziosi _ », ammise Ardyn, muovendo il capo in direzione di uno dei suoi servitori più anziani, che si allontanò probabilmente per chiamare a raccolta gli schiavi appena menzionati.

Cor, per quanto volesse ignorarlo, non poté non sentire una sorta di groppo allo stomaco. Sapeva che da lì a qualche minuto avrebbe incrociato lo sguardo spaventato di Prompto, e la sola idea di doverlo costringere a compiere un gesto così intimo per il malizioso sollazzo di quella gente, lo rendeva inquieto.

Non voleva essere lui a macchiare quel giovane, a privarlo della sua genuina innocenza e a spegnere la luce che sembrava essere parte integrante della sua persona. Era ingiusto e se solo avesse potuto, Cor si sarebbe rifiutato... ma Ardyn aveva il coltello dalla parte del manico. I gladiatori più importanti non sarebbero mai stati puniti fisicamente per la loro ribellione, a pagare sarebbero stati invece altri schiavi e, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, gli stessi soggetti della protesta.

Era già successo in passato ad uno dei gladiatori di punta della Casa Izunia. Aveva stretto un rapporto tanto scomodo quanto clandestino con una giovane schiava, e la loro relazione era stata per entrambi una ventata di speranza e felicità... fino a quando la gelosia e il bisogno di proteggere la sua amata non avevano spinto il gladiatore a intromettersi  durante uno di quegli stessi spettacoli privati.

Ardyn, che aveva appena iniziato a muovere i primi passi come proprietario di tutti quegli schiavi, aveva reagito con un sorriso fintamente amabile.

_ «Non posso farti frustare per la tua insolenza, ma posso mostrarti cosa succede a chi disubbidisce alle mie direttive» _ , e la sera stessa aveva fatto incatenare il gladiatore per terra a pochi metri dalla schiava, nuda e bloccata con le braccia in alto da altrettante catene. L'aveva fatta frustare davanti agli occhi del guerriero che, per quanto avesse cercato di raggiungerla, non era riuscito a far niente per fermare quella tortura. Aveva pregato, gridato e minacciato Ardyn, aveva superato le urla di dolore della schiava con le sue, e alla fine in entrambi era calato il silenzio.

Due morti ben differenti avevano abbracciato i due sfortunati amanti. Lui aveva visto perire la sua compagna senza riuscire a sfiorarla neanche con un dito, mentre lei, con la pelle straziata dalla frusta, era perita agonizzando colpo dopo colpo.

Era stato un monito per tutti e Cor, che ai tempi era ancora un ragazzo, aveva imparato quella lezione e la ricordava con orrore ogni volta che Ardyn lo costringeva a piegarsi al suo volere. Non voleva essere la causa di altre morti, almeno non quelle che avrebbe potuto evitare al di fuori dell'arena.

Teso come non lo era mai stato, Cor osservò lo schiavo guidare verso il padrone gli altri quattro servitori. Prompto si guardava attorno preoccupato, mentre accanto a lui, guardingo, l'altro ragazzo biondo che non sarebbe riuscito a fare niente per proteggerlo... non quella volta.

Con loro vi erano la ragazza che già aveva intravisto nel campo d’allenamento ed un ragazzino, che probabilmente non doveva avere più di tredici o quattordici anni. Tremava visibilmente e il suo atteggiamento sembrò causare negli spettatori non poco divertimento.

_ "È così giovane..." _ , realizzò Cor, con lo stomaco che si contorceva. Aveva quasi la nausea e si sentì ancor più inorridito da se stesso quando venne attraversato da un nuovo pensiero:  _ "La ragazza. Meglio lei degli altri". _

Aveva seriamente pensato quelle esatte parole? Aveva per davvero considerato quella giovane donna meno importante degli altri tre? Forse del ragazzino che era davvero  _ troppo piccolo,  _ ma gli altri due?

Strinse i pugni con forza, fino a sentire le unghie lasciare dei segni a mezzaluna sui palmi delle sue mani. Nessuno, neanche quella ragazza, si meritava quel trattamento... ma Cor era ormai entrato in una zona di pericolo da quando aveva conosciuto Prompto.

Aveva cercato di evitarlo e di ignorarlo, ma era stato impossibile. Pure lui, con il suo animo temprato da tutte le battaglie, si era lasciato incantare dalla personalità cristallina e luminosa di quel giovane. Quell'innocenza doveva essere preservata il più a lungo possibile, e non poteva permettere che gli venisse strappata in quel modo.

_ "Succederà prima o poi... e lo sai benissimo" _ , gli ricordò una voce maligna nella sua testa, la parte di se stesso che ancora riusciva a restare aggrappata alla realtà.

Con il terrore a ribollirgli nello stomaco, Cor guardò Ardyn e Ulldor che stavano studiando gli schiavi come se fossero semplicemente carne da macello. Bambole di pezza da usare e poi buttare, come se quelli che stavano guardando non fossero persone ma meri giocattoli.

Quell'attesa sembrò quasi infinita, ma mentre la gente attorno a loro sembrava quasi divertita da quella messinscena, i quattro servitori sembrarono mostrare sempre più palesi segni d'ansia e nervosismo.

I due uomini, compiaciuti, iniziarono presto a commentare l'aspetto e le reazioni di quei giovani, ipotizzando i vari modi nei quali l'Immortale li avrebbe potuti prendere e  _ rovinati. _ Sembrava davvero un gioco per loro, tant'è che pure gli invitati si presero la libertà di provare a proporre altrettanti modi per umiliarli.

«Ma se questa è davvero l'ultima notte dell'Immortale perché non lasciarlo decidere a lui?», rise ad un certo punto un uomo tra gli spettatori, trovando nel resto degli invitati un forte assenso.

Cor rimase ovviamente spiazzato per quella proposta che non poté far altro se non aggravare il già pressante conflitto che stava vivendo internamente.

«Non mi sembra un'idea malvagia», commentò Ardy, compiaciuto dalla piega presa da quegli eventi, «avanti, Cor Leonis, l'Immortale. A te la scelta. Con chi desideri giacere durante la tua  _ probabile  _ ultima notte?».

Scombussolato, il gladiatore, rimase fermò senza reagire per qualche momento. In tutta la sua vita, da quando era entrato in quella casa, non aveva mai potuto prendere una decisione autonomamente, ed era ingiusto e crudele che proprio in quell'istante fosse costretto a mostrare una sua volontà... ma era soprattutto da codardi il suo bisogno che fossero proprio quegli uomini così meschini e perversi a scegliere per lui, in modo da non prendersi alcuna responsabilità.

Era un gesto disumano che, in un modo o nell'altro, avrebbe privato non solo uno di quegli schiavi di un qualcosa di molto importante, ma che avrebbe tolto allo stesso Cor un altro pezzetto di umanità.

Prese un respiro profondo, e dopo averlo lasciato scivolare fuori dalle sue labbra lentamente, costrinse le sue gambe a muoversi. Fece un passo avanti e poi un altro e infine un altro ancora, andando ad affiancare Ardyn che era in attesa di una sua risposta.

Portò gli occhi sugli schiavi, incrociando per un momento gli occhi spauriti di Prompto.

No, si disse, non avrebbe scelto lui. Non poteva.

Aprì la bocca per parlare e pronunciare un semplice ma doloroso:  _ «Lei» _ , ma il ragazzo biondo accanto a Prompto fece un passo avanti, come se Cor avesse scelto lui tra tutti.

_ «Tu _ ...?», esalò con un leggero tono interrogativo nella voce, fissando il volto del giovane tentando di nascondere, più per istinto che per reale bisogno, il suo stupore. Il ragazzo aveva uno sguardo carico d'odio come ogni volta che i loro sguardi si erano incontrati, ma dietro quell'atteggiamento spavaldo, il gladiatore scorse chiara e quasi palpabile la paura.

Stava ancora una volta cercando di proteggere la persona a lui più cara ed era evidente che fosse pronto a tutto pur di evitare che Prompto venisse toccato da qualcuno.

«Scelta interessante», commentò divertito Ardyn, facendo cenno allo stesso schiavo anziano che aveva portato lì gli altri servitori di condurli di nuovo ai rispettivi lavori.

Solo Prompto sembrò esitare, soffiando un basso «Loqi?» che ricevette come risposta un secco:  _ «Via», _ sibilato a denti stretti dall'altro giovane.

Era palesemente spaventato, ma sembrava aver preso quasi più forza dal fatto di essere stato in grado di difendere Prompto.

Gli schiavi vennero infine fatti allontanare e in quel salotto rimasero solo loro due, circondati dagli sguardi affamati e curiosi degli invitati a quella festa, che non aspettavano altro se non assistere allo spettacolo promesso da Ardyn Izunia. Fu proprio questo a esortarli con sorriso ferino sulle labbra e Cor, conscio che l'uomo non avrebbe ripetuto per una seconda volta il suo ordine, allungò la mano per afferrare il braccio del giovane -  _ Loqi? _ Probabilmente era quello il suo nome.

Lo sentì subito tentare una leggera resistenza e provare a sottrarsi a quella presa, ma Cor non si lasciò fermare dalla sua reazione più che naturale. Non si poteva tornare indietro e quella era l'unica via che conosceva per evitare che quel ragazzo morisse per mano delle punizioni di Ardyn.

_ "Da morto non potrai proteggere Prompto", _ diresse inutilmente quel pensiero verso il giovane uomo, stringendo con più forza la mano sul braccio di Loqi come per imporgli la sua stessa rassegnazione.

Non sarebbe stato facile e anzi, probabilmente sarebbe stato addirittura impossibile cercare di fargli capire il perché di quelle sue azioni. Loqi lo avrebbe odiato e ne avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni. Ma era immensamente meglio essere odiato da quel giovane piuttosto che vederlo legato ad una trave, alla mercé della frusta di Drautos.

Lo strattonò facendolo quasi incespicare, e approfittando di quella perdita parziale di equilibrio, lo spinse per terra. Quella caduta gli strappò un sibilo di dolore e ancor prima di potersi rialzare, Cor gli fu addosso. Lo bloccò con il suo peso per terra, impedendogli di voltarsi e di muoversi con la mano piazzata con decisione contro la nuca.

Gli schiacciò il viso contro il freddo pavimento in marmo e con l'altro arto ancora libero, andò ad afferrargli i calzoni per poterli abbassare, mettendo a nudo le natiche. Lo sentì divincolarsi e sibilare a denti stretti, ma neanche quella strenua resistenza poteva impedire a Cor di muoversi quasi meccanicamente, compiendo quei gesti che aveva dovuto ripetere già tante volte in tutti quegli anni. Tuttavia, per quanto fosse stato costretto a reiterare quel comportamento fino a renderlo una  _ fastidiosa abitudine,  _ lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a prendere alla leggera ciò che stava facendo.

Era violenza, nuda e cruda. Uno stupro che non poteva essere giustificato né dalla necessità di sopravvivere né dal fatto che stesse cercando di  _ salvare _ la vita di quel giovane.

Con le ginocchia costrinse Loqi ad allargare un poco le gambe poi, abbassandosi a sua volta i pantaloni, afferrò il suo stesso sesso ancora flaccido per iniziare a massaggiarlo velocemente, cercando nelle naturali reazioni del suo corpo una risposta che non sarebbe mai arrivata dal desiderio sessuale.

Appena il suo membro reagì a quelle carezze sbrigative, allontanò la mano e vi sputò sopra, riportandola subito dopo sulla sua neonata erezione. Quello non avrebbe reso la penetrazione più facile o meno dolorosa, ma era quanto meno un'accortezza alla quale Cor, nonostante la crescente premura, non era stato in grado di rinunciare. Sarebbe stata necessaria una preparazione adatta, oli e tante attenzioni, ma non era quello ciò che gli avidi occhi degli spettatori desideravano. Per loro i gladiatori erano come bestie e come tali dovevano comportarsi.

Loqi sibilò ancora qualcosa a denti stretti, e Cor lo vide serrare con forza i pugni quando lui fu costretto ad accostare il suo sesso allo stretto orifizio del giovane.

_ «Ti ammazzerò» _ , lo sentì soffiare, chiudendo gli occhi e mordendosi le labbra come per non dare la soddisfazione a nessuno di sentirlo emettere anche solo un fiato. Era coraggioso ed era stato mosso dal semplice e puro desiderio di risparmiare a Prompto quella stessa fine, ma Cor poteva chiaramente sentirlo tremare per la paura.

La morsa allo stomaco era ancora lì, sempre più pressante e nauseante, un tarlo insistente come la certezza che quelle sensazioni di disgusto e di senso di colpa non l'avrebbero abbandonato né alla fine di quell'atto tanto vile né durante i giorni a seguire. Erano gli ordini di Ardyn, ma era lui la persona che li stava eseguendo e allontanando la mano dalla nuca del giovane, la portò sul fianco di questo, stringendolo con fermezza e costringendolo non solo a stare immobile ma anche ad assumere una posizione che avrebbe facilitato, anche se di poco, la penetrazione.

Tentando di rimanere impassibile, Cor iniziò a forzare l'orifizio di Loqi con la punta del suo membro, costringendolo ad aprirsi senza fermarsi neanche quando il più giovane non poté far altro se non emettere dei bassi lamenti di dolore.

Lo vide tapparsi la bocca con entrambe le mani e chiudere gli occhi quasi con disperazione, tant'è che lo stesso Cor cercò a sua volta di non emettere neanche un fiato quando con un secco movimento affondò dentro lo stretto corpo di Loqi. Era soffocante e caldo, quasi intossicante, ma per entrambi era ben lontano dall'essere sinonimo di piacere.

Si ritirò un poco, scivolando fuori dall'orifizio del giovane per poi ripetere quello stesso movimento, facendo scattare in avanti i fianchi per aprirsi sempre di più la strada tra quelle carni, violate forse per la prima volta.

I mugolii di dolore di Loqi, per quanto bassi, sembravano non giungere neanche lontanamente alle orecchie degli spettatori che si erano stretti a cerchio attorno a loro. Tronfi della loro ricchezza e superiorità sociale, sembravano invece divertiti dalle pene dello schiavo. Godevano non solo di quella sottomissione ma anche nel vedere il corpo allenato e temprato dalle battaglie dell'Immortale muoversi con affondi sempre più decisi e profondi. Amavano vedere la sua espressione dura e concentrata, e probabilmente molti di quelli desideravano quasi essere al posto di Loqi per uno strano e insensato sadomasochismo che li portava ad anelare il piacere nella violenza.

Cor non avrebbe mai potuto comprenderli e, continuando con quei gesti meccanici, tentò di aumentare ulteriormente l'intensità delle sue spinte, sperando di poter far finire al più presto quella brutalità. Entrava ed usciva dal corpo di Loqi con rapidità e urgenza sempre più pressante, ignorando come meglio poteva la certezza di non aver ferito il giovane solo spiritualmente, ma anche fisicamente perché gli era bastato abbassare per un solo momento lo sguardo per vedere del sangue scivolare fuori dall'orifizio in piccoli rivoli, segno delle lacerazioni causate da quella penetrazione senza preparazione.

Con un sollievo più mentale che sessuale, il suo corpo arrivò finalmente all'orgasmo dopo quelle che parvero quasi ore. Si riversò nel corpo di Loqi con un basso mugugnò e, sospirando, attese qualche attimo prima di tirarsi indietro, scivolando fuori dall'orifizio insanguinato e sporco di sperma.

Il giovane rimase a sua volta immobile, tremante e con ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma dai quali fuoriuscivano lacrime di dolore e umiliazione... e quello non poté far altro se non fa sentire ancor più nauseato Cor. Gli sembrava quasi naturale l'idea di potergli chiedere scusa - addossare tutte le colpe al padrone della casa -, aiutarlo a rialzarsi e a ripulirsi, ma dall'altra parte sapeva anche di non averne alcun diritto e di essere l'ultima persona di cui Loqi aveva bisogno.

Si mise quindi in piedi, tirandosi su i calzoni con un'espressione impassibile stampata in volto, che nascondeva la tempesta di sentimenti che si stava scatenando dentro di sé. I suoi occhi però, che tradivano le emozioni che cercava di celare, continuarono a fissare il corpo del ragazzo con un cipiglio preoccupato. Non era mai successo prima di quel momento, certo, aveva provato apprensione per chi era stato costretto a giacere con lui, ma la sua maschera era sempre riuscita a rimanere intatta come ultima forma di protezione contro le malizie di Ardyn.

Ma in quel momento sembrava davvero tutto diverso. Gli era davvero bastato scorgere la fiammella di speranza ardere in Prompto per spingerlo a cambiare così tanto? Renderlo incapace di nascondere la sua angoscia per quanto era appena accaduto?

Gli sembrava impossibile, ma forse aveva solamente sottovalutato la forza di quei sentimenti tanto rari quanto unici all'interno di quella prigione.

Non poté infatti impedire al suo corpo di irrigidirsi quando Loqi, scosso e con lo sguardo fisso per terra, cercò di sollevarsi da quel freddo pavimento. Quel movimento sembrò costargli non poco dolore, ma parve altrettanto ben deciso a non fermarsi mentre, con mani tremanti e gambe instabili, tentava di tirarsi su i calzoni e nascondere i segni della violenza.

Era orgoglioso come pochi e Cor si aggrappò alla stessa volontà di quel ragazzo pur di riuscire a rimanere fermo sulla sua posizione di impassibilità, cosa che gli impedì di tradirsi del tutto davanti agli occhi del padrone di quella casa che, con tono soddisfatto - forse sia per lo spettacolo che per gli accordi raggiunti con Ulldor -, iniziò a commentare quanto era accaduto, permettendo sia al gladiatore che al suo schiavo di allontanarsi per riprendere le proprie postazioni.

Cor, con la schiena dritta, tentò di mettere sin da subito una certa distanza tra se stesso, Ardyn e Loqi. Raggiunse con pochi passi Gladio e Ignis, rimasti immobili fino a quel momento e con una malcelata espressione di biasimo stampata in volto.

Solo da quella posizione, Cor si ritrovò a cercare di nuovo il giovane schiavo, individuandolo subito mentre si dirigeva con passo incerto e il capo basso verso la porta delle cucine. Li ad attenderlo con il viso cinereo e gli occhi arrossati c'era Prompto che, sembrò non trattenersi dall'attirare l'altro in un abbraccio.

Nessuno degli invitati li stava guardando, tutti sembravano essere troppo presi da Ardyn e dalla sua arte di incantare chiunque con le sue parole. Solo Cor stava assistendo a quello scambio disperato d'affetto e conforto, sentendosi quasi imbarazzato e non degno di poter cercare lo sguardo di quei due giovani.

Si costrinse a distoglierlo, ma proprio in quel momento fu lo stesso Loqi a voltarsi verso di lui. Gli occhi rossi per il pianto, fiammeggianti di rabbia, dolore e umiliazione, e la sua espressione... era ben lontana dall'essere distrutta o disperata. Quei sentimenti erano lì, presenti nella loro bruciante realtà, ma Cor vide soprattutto odio nel suo sguardo.

Trovava stupefacente la volontà d'animo di quel giovane e rimase altrettanto spiazzato quando lo vide allontanarsi da Prompto per raggiungerlo - stava cercando di nascondere l'infermità delle sue gambe, ma il dolore era palese ad ogni suo movimento.

Il giovane arrestò la sua marcia ad un solo passo da lui, con le labbra strette in una dura linea e gli occhi lampeggianti d'ira.

_ «Sei un uomo morto, Cor Leonis» _ , sibilò riversandogli contro tutto l'odio e l'umiliazione che aveva provato negli attimi che avevano loro malgrado condiviso. Era palese il suo bisogno di aggrapparsi a quei sentimenti forti tanto quanto il dolore perché, come il gladiatore comprese, Loqi non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi andare e abbandonare Prompto. Quell'altro giovane era la sua forza, ciò che lo spingeva a combattere e a sopportare quella vita... e Cor non poté non ammirarlo per quella tempra morale.

Fu quasi tentato dal rispondergli ma, onestamente, non era certo di avere le parole adatte per affrontare quella situazione - non era mai stato con le parole. Fu lo stesso giovane a toglierlo dall'impiccio, girando su se stesso e tornando indietro verso Prompto, rimasto immobile ad attenderlo.

Sparirono subito entrambi dietro la porta che li avrebbe condotti nella cucina e Cor, silenzioso, chiuse per qualche momento gli occhi.

«Ammetto di essere sorpreso...», commentò Gladio a mezza voce, senza nascondere un vago tono d'ammirazione e di stupore.

«Già...», assentì in risposta l'altro gladiatore, conscio che tutto quello che gli era successo nel giro di quelle ultime dodici ore gli avrebbe dato da pensare a lungo.

 

 

 

 

Era più che normale, al termine dei combattimenti, riportare ferite più o meno gravi anche in caso di vittoria. Cor stesso portava sul suo corpo un'intricata mappa perlacea di cicatrici, guadagnata scontro dopo scontro in tutti gli anni della sua  _ carriera _ come gladiatore. E, come ben sapeva, anche la ferita che aveva riportato durante il finale di quelli ultimi Giochi sarebbe andata a unirsi a quelle che già tracciavano il suo corpo.

Aveva ovviamente vinto, aggiungendo alla lista delle morti imputabili alla sua spada una nuova vita che, come tante altre, sarebbe andata dimenticata del tempo. Cor avrebbe voluto dire di ricordarsi tutti i suoi avversari, ma la verità era che di molti non conosceva neanche il nome. Erano troppi e lui troppo codardo e attaccato alla sua esistenza per lasciarsi abbattere dal peso delle sue azioni… o almeno lo era stato fino a quel giorno.

Qualcosa era cambiato e Cor non sapeva se sperare di  _ ‘tornare alla normalità’ _ \- sempre se di  _ ‘normalità’ _ si poteva parlare in un mondo capovolto, senza le più basilari libertà - o se sentirsi in un certo qual modo  _ ‘sollevato’ _ per essere di nuovo in grado di provare un così forte senso di colpa.

Neanche per lui era semplice spiegare a se stesso quello che stava sentendo, ma si era reso suo malgrado conto di aver vissuto gli ultimi anni della sua vita in modo quasi apatico. Provava dei sentimenti di vergogna, si odiava per quello che era costretto a fare, però la paura di morire e la libertà che poteva raggiungere avevano sempre offuscato tutto il resto. Ma in quel momento Cor si sentiva diverso, perché nei suoi ricordi erano ancora vivi non solo la rabbia e il dolore di Loqi, ma anche la luce che Prompto aveva portato in quel luogo cupo.

Cor si era quasi dimenticato cosa significasse provare  _ ‘speranza’,  _ perché tra le mura di Casa Izunia - e in generale in quel mondo di gladiatori e schiavismo - erano poche le anime che riuscivano a mantenere anche solo un pizzico di positività.

Eppure quel ragazzo, nonostante tutto, stava continuando a brillare e a sorridere, tant’è che Cor non era riuscito a non riportare alla mente un vecchio detto nella lingua di Lucis:  _ “Sol non moritur nocte” _ . 

Letteralmente  _ ‘il sole non muore nella notte’ _ , ed era una frase legata alla speranza e alla possibilità di ritrovare la luce anche nei momenti più cupi. Il sole, in fondo, sorgeva sempre.

Per Cor era stato quasi come risvegliarsi da una lunghissima notte e ritrovarsi davanti ad un’inaspettata alba che gli aveva lasciato in corpo la sensazione di non poter più vivere nel buio.

Come una droga, il bisogno di  _ ‘credere’  _ e  _ ‘sperare’ _ si erano insinuati sotto la sua pelle, inducendolo a guardare passato, presente e futuro con altri occhi. L’equilibrio che era riuscito a mantenere per tutto quel tempo si era infranto e la ferita sul suo fianco era il risultato di quelle nuove emozioni, così confuse quanto lucide. Infatti aveva trovato un attimo di esitazione nel colpire il suo avversario, un giovane uomo che si era battuto con uno sguardo disperato e spaventato, e questo era stato in grado di ferirlo. Ovviamente il dolore era stato in grado di cancellare quasi ogni tentennamento, e Cor aveva concluso il combattimento con l’ennesima vittoria della sua carriera.

Lentamente aveva iniziato a sentire di nuovo tutti i rumori che aveva escluso durante lo scontro, e il fischio lontano che aveva accompagnato il suo ingresso nell’arena era diventato un unico nome -  _ il suo _ -, inneggiato dalle centinaia di spettatori che riempivano gli spalti. Li aveva ignorati, come sempre, e silenzioso aveva raggiunto l'interno dell'Arena Galviano. Lì aveva lasciato cadere la spada vicino alle altre che erano state usate dagli altri gladiatori e andò ad appoggiarsi alla parete in pietra, sospirando e facendo crollare le spalle in una posizione rilassata.

Iniziò a far scorrere via la tensione e l'adrenalina accumulata durante lo scontro, cercando al tempo stesso di non dare neanche troppa importanza ai pensieri che gli si stavano ancora affollando in mente, e quando finalmente si sentì in grado di affrontare Ardyn e gli altri gladiatori, si allontanò dalla parete, raggiungendo quelle che erano le celle dedicate ai guerrieri della Casa Izunia.

Il padrone non era ancora arrivato e, con sollievo, Cor andò a sedersi su una panca accanto a Gladiolus. Sia lui che Ignis erano sopravvissuti ai loro scontri e con loro anche altri cinque avevano superato quella lunga giornata, solo due erano caduti durante la prima fascia ma nessuno era lì per piangere la loro perdita.

«Sei ferito?», domandò Gladiolus, indicando con un cenno del capo il fianco dell'uomo, che scrollò le spalle con noncuranza.

«È solo un graffio», rispose anche se, nell'abbassare a sua volta lo sguardo, non poté non notare il sangue continuare a scorrere lentamente fuori da quel taglio, sporcando come una macabra macchia d'olio i pantaloni che indossava, già rovinati dalla sabbia scura dell'arena.

Non sembrava più un semplice graffietto e, conoscendo Caligo Ulldor, poteva aver costretto il suo gladiatore ad usare veleni o armi arrugginite o simili. Quello, dovette ammetterlo, poteva diventare un fastidioso problema.

Per il momento lui stava bene, ma non poteva escludere un aggravamento con lo scorrere del tempo.

«Sarà un problema di Wes», concluse, accettando con un pizzico di gratitudine l'asciugamano che Gladiolus gli porse. Lo premette contro la ferita per fermarne la piccola emorragia.

«Ardyn sta raccogliendo le vincite della giornata. Immagino non gli piaccia perdere tempo», commentò Ignis, informandolo su ciò che poteva solamente sospettare riguardo l'assenza del padrone.

«Allora dovremo aspettare un po' per poter lasciare l'Arena», constatò Cor, appoggiando la schiena al muro in pietra. Per Ardyn le scommesse erano parte integrante del suo business, ed era infatti solito intrattenersi a lungo con le persone di quel circolo così stretto, grazie alle quali poteva ricevere non solo le quote migliori ma anche delle soffiate sugli altri gladiatori. Erano agganci utili e per quell'uomo valeva sicuramente la pena perdere tempo con loro pur di ottenere informazioni così importanti.

Infatti dovettero attendere almeno un'altra mezz'ora prima che Ardyn, vestito con le sue giacche stravaganti e il fedora ben schiacciato sui capelli rossi, si facesse vivo per riportarli a Casa Izunia.

L'uomo si perse subito nell'elargire dei complimenti per le battaglie che avevano visto vincitori i suoi guerrieri, assicurando a tutti il giusto ammontare di guil per lo spettacolo che avevano contribuito a creare. Ovviamente si soffermò un po' più a lungo su Cor, mostrandosi vagamente preoccupato quando notò l'asciugamano sporco di sangue che il gladiatore premeva sul suo fianco.

«Immagino che dovrò farti visitare una volta a Casa. Allora è meglio non perdere tempo», annunciò sbrigativo, facendo un cenno alle sue guardie personali affinché scortassero all'esterno i guerrieri.

Una volta fuori dalle celle, Cor si costrinse ad assumere di nuovo una posizione di imponenza. Ad Ardyn non sarebbe piaciuto vederlo mostrare la sua  _ 'mortalità'  _ in un luogo pubblico come quello, e abbandonando l'asciugamano seguì in silenzio gli altri gladiatori verso l'imbarcazione di Casa Izunia, che li avrebbe portati direttamente al molo privato della dimora del loro padrone.

Nonostante la maschera di impassibilità che si impose di indossare, Cor non poté non notare quanto i suoi muscoli stessero provando una leggera fatica ad ogni movimento.

_ "Veleno?", _ pensò, trovando una sorta di sollievo nel potersi finalmente sedere sull'imbarcazione. Lanciò un'occhiata al taglio, dal quale lento e inesorabile continuava a sgorgare del sangue. Troppo poco per essere una ferita profonda e preoccupante, ma ugualmente  _ troppo _ per essere un semplice graffio.

Ulldor non era nuovo a quel tipo di espedienti, già in passato aveva tentato di sabotare i gladiatori della sua principale casa avversaria e lo stesso Ardyn aveva usato altrettanti stratagemmi per danneggiare l'altro. Era una sorta di botta e risposta ai danni dei guerrieri che venivano trattati come pedine sacrificabili in una scacchiera.

Quella volta, e non era ovviamente la prima, era stato Cor a pagarne le conseguenze e pian piano stava iniziando ad avvertire gli effetti del veleno che ormai stava circolando nel suo corpo da quasi un'ora.

Era di costituzione forte ma neanche la sua tempra sembrò impedirgli, una volta sbarcato nel molo privato di Casa Izunia, di barcollare pericolosamente contro uno dei sostegni in ferro del pontile. Quella sua improvvisa debolezza non passò inosservata e Gladiolus, il più vicino, si accostò a lui pronto a sorreggerlo in caso di bisogno.

«Ehi. Non vorrai mica morire qui, no?», ironizzò il giovane e Cor scosse la testa.

«Non sarà qualche goccia di veleno a farmi fuori», rispose rimettendosi dritto per superare il pontile e tornare sulla terraferma.

Anche Drautos, rimasto all’interno della dimora per continuare ad allenare i gladiatori non partecipanti, aveva assistito a quella scena. Come da consuetudine era solito accogliere lì i guerrieri che tornavano dai Giochi per poterli poi scortare personalmente alle loro delle, e di conseguenza non gli era sfuggita né la debolezza di Cor né la sua ferita sul fianco.

«Trovo sempre affascinante ricordare che anche l _ ’Immortale  _ abbia e dei tratti così…  _ mortali»,  _ constatò malizioso mentre i gladiatori si fermavano davanti a lui. I suoi occhi erano fissi sul viso di Cor, come per volerlo sfidare e deridere.

«Immagino che il tuo Padrone voglia che tu venga scortato in infermeria», aggiunse poi facendo un cenno alle guardie affinché lo portassero fino all’ala privata di quella casa, destinata al ricovero dei guerrieri.

Non era un’usanza comune quella di avere a disposizione un medico privato per i gladiatori, tuttavia, come Cor aveva appreso negli anni, tutti i padroni di Casa Izunia avevano sempre preferito impiegare parte del loro denaro in quella modesta infermeria piuttosto che mostrare la  _ mortalità _ dei loro campioni agli sguardi curiosi di altri medici e non.

Le apparenze erano importanti e Cor si stava comportando di conseguenza, cercando di nascondere il più possibile la crescente fiacchezza. Ovviamente non lo stava facendo solamente per il volere di Ardyn, ma si ostinava a mantenere quell’atteggiamento soprattutto per se stesso, perché se il padrone l'avesse reputato troppo debole per continuare ad affrontare i combattimenti in Arena, avrebbe fatto in modo di farlo  _ ‘sparire’. _ Sicuramente con qualche espediente spettacolare e per lui redditizio, e Cor non poteva permetterlo. Non con tutte le cose orribili che aveva fatto pur di poter tornare ad essere un uomo libero.

Il pensiero dei suoi peccati, però, lo colse per l’ennesima volta in pieno petto mentre entrava nell’infermeria - il locale si trovava proprio all’interno della Casa, separato dal campo di allenamento ma sorvegliato a vista dalle guardie. Non poté non pensare di nuovo alla festa della sera prima, a Loqi e a Prompto, e chiedersi stupidamente se i due ragazzi sarebbero mai stati in grado di perdonarlo.

Come avrebbero potuto in realtà? Lui era semplicemente la  _ bestia  _ di Ardyn Izunia, l’animale che volente o nolente avrebbe sempre obbedito agli ordini del padrone pur di restare in vita. Aveva stuprato quel giovane così come tanti altri prima di lui, e l'avrebbe addirittura rifatto se gli fosse stato imposto.

La morsa allo stomaco era di nuovo lì, nauseante e resa quasi insopportabile dalla debolezza del suo corpo. Non esisteva più neanche una briciola di orgoglio nel suo animo, e non poté far altro che domandarsi un:  _ «La mia libertà, vale davvero le vite di tutte le persone che ho rovinato?» _

Si distese sul lettino, con quel quesito a fargli girare la testa - in realtà era probabilmente il veleno a causargli quelle vertigini -, e attese in silenzio l'arrivo del medico, un uomo di nome Weskham. Questo non tardò ad arrivare e Cor, forse per la prima volta in tutti quegli anni, non lo accolse con un mezzo sorriso di circostanza.

Era una sorta di silenzioso saluto tra due schiavi che avevano intrapreso strade nettamente diverse ma che rimanevano pur sempre  _ oggetti _ in mano ad un padrone. Erano arrivati insieme a Casa Izunia e mentre Cor era stato rinchiuso nelle celle con i gladiatori, Weskham era diventato un servitore della casa alle dipendenze del padre di Ardyn.

Si era sempre dimostrato intelligente e per quanto l’acume non fosse ovviamente una dote apprezzabile per gli schiavi, il padrone sapeva sempre come impiegare alla perfezione i suoi servitori. Lo aveva infatti destinato all’infermeria e lì, Weskham, aveva appreso tutto quello che poteva dal precedente medico - incrementando poi le sue conoscenze grazie ai libri che aveva avuto modo di leggere sempre in quel luogo.

Non era un vero e proprio dottore e, finiti i suoi compiti nell’infermeria avrebbe ripreso a lavorare come uno schiavo all’interno della casa, ma quanto meno veniva quasi sempre trattato con un po’ di riguardo perché Ardyn non avrebbe mai sborsato niente di tasca propria per curare i suoi servitori.

«Non ti vedevo da tanto, vecchio mio», commentò Weskham, iniziando a studiare la ferita riportata da Cor.

«Dagli ultimi giochi», rispose piano lui, rimanendo immobile sul lettino, «sospetto sia veleno», aggiunse poi, ricevendo in risposta un verso affermativo.

«Lo è», confermò infatti, spostandosi per lavarsi le mani e prendere della garze sterili e della soluzione fisiologica per pulire la ferita.

Cor non aggiunse altro per il momento. Era già stato avvelenato in passato, non erano veleni mortali, ma lo tenevano bloccato per qualche giorno e più tempo passava in infermeria più il suo corpo risentiva di quella pausa forzata. Di conseguenza sapeva quanto fosse normale avvertire quella crescente letargia... non era però abituato ai pensieri negativi che avevano iniziato ad affollare la sua mente non sembravano prossimi ad abbandonarlo.

Gli era bastato abbassare per un momento la guardia davanti a Prompto e alla sua personalità così genuina per iniziare a perdere colpi. A sentirsi responsabile per tutto il male che Ardyn l'aveva costretto ad arrecare non solo a Loqi, ma anche a tante altre persone che avevano preceduto quel giovane.

Era sempre riuscito a farsene una ragione in un modo o nell'altro... le cose però sembravano essere cambiate drasticamente. Stava  _ credendo _ , per la prima volta dopo anni, in un futuro migliore…  _ nel sole dopo la notte _ .

«Riposati Cor», lo riprese Weskham, «tanto qui ne avrò a lungo. Sai, la solita prassi. Devo iniziare con il pulire la ferita, liberare il sangue dal veleno e metterti dei punti... ti verrà sicuramente la febbre, e dovrò anche sedarti per evitare che tu, da bravo idiota, finisca per rompere il mio lavoro di cucito rendendo vane le cure. Cosa di uno, massimo due giorni».

Cor assentì quasi distrattamente, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre Weskham iniziava a lavorare con attenzione sulla sua ferita. A quel punto, lasciandosi trasportare da quei pensieri tanto negativi quanto positivi, si addormentò senza quasi rendersene conto.

Dormì ininterrottamente forse per ore, e quando si svegliò comprese dalla fiacchezza delle sue membra di essere ancora sotto l'effetto dei calmanti che gli erano stati somministrati. Mosse un poco il capo, osservando come prima cosa la flebo e il piccolo tubicino collegato al suo braccio e che serviva a mantenere il suo corpo idratato e nutrito mentre non era in grado di muoversi.

Weskham non era lì con lui e, data l'assenza di altri rumori, Cor ipotizzò di essere solo in infermeria - probabilmente era notte fonda, visto che le uniche fonti di luce sembravano provenire di lampioni all’esterno dell’abitazione. Probabilmente era stabile e non aveva bisogno di essere controllato con costanza, quella certezza servì quasi a farlo rilassare un poco e chiudendo gli occhi sospirò concedendosi quel riposo che, in altre occasioni, non avrebbe mai potuto avere.

Comprese di essersi riaddormentato solo quando sentì il rumore della porta dell'infermeria aprirsi e, socchiudendo gli occhi, notò che la stanza era avvolta da una semi oscurità, mitigata solo dalle luci provenienti dall'esterno - Altissia la notte era sempre viva, culla di feste e altri spettacoli.

La luce dell’infermeria venne accesa e lui, un poco accecato, borbottò un:  _ «Wes?» _ , mentre cercava di sollevarsi. Tuttavia il suo corpo sembrà non volerne ancora sapere di reagire ai suoi ordini a causa di sedativi.

Infatti, fu solamente in grado di sollevare un poco il capo, restando spiazzato nel vedere sulla soglia il viso sorpreso di Prompto.

Il giovane si mostrò inizialmente spaventato e bofonchiò un: «N-non volevo svegliarti ma… Weskham mi ha incaricato di portare qui queste…», indicando infine delle scatole, probabilmente con dei medicinali al loro interno, con un gesto del capo.

«Non mi hai svegliato», mentì Cor, continuando a fissarlo. Non sapeva come reagire dinanzi a quel giovane perché non sapeva quali sentimenti si sarebbe ritrovato ad affrontare.

Dava per scontate la paura e l’odio, ma temeva di scorgere la rassegnazione nel suo sguardo e di vedere quella luce sparire proprio a causa sua.

Prompto assentì incerto, appoggiando le scatole su una delle scrivanie. Era nervoso e il gladiatore poteva comprenderlo dai suoi movimenti tutt’altro che fluidi.

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio ma alla fine fu proprio il giovane a riprendere la parola.

«Sei… grave?», chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Solo una ferita avvelenata… mi riprenderò presto», rispose Cor, certo che quella domanda era solo il preludio di un altro discorso che sarebbe andato a toccare ciò che era accaduto durante la festa.

«Mh… senti… la prossima volta…  _ scegli me». _

Quell’affermazione spiazzò non poco il gladiatore.

«Come scusa?»

Prompto sembrava a disagio in quella situazione, soprattutto dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole.

«Loqi… lui vuole difendermi. Lo so benissimo… ma non potrà farlo per sempre», riuscì a pronunciare, trovando lentamente sempre più coraggio per continuare con il suo discorso, “e soprattutto non voglio che gli succeda qualcosa di brutto. Lui è tutta la mia famiglia. Anche se ora siamo schiavi non mi importa: non sono disposto a rinunciare alla mia umanità e ai miei legami per… per  _ questa gente». _

Cor rimase letteralmente senza parole. Si sarebbe aspettato una reazione diversa e non una dichiarazione di forza e tempra del genere. Quel ragazzo poteva apparire indifeso, fuori posto in quel luogo di crudeltà e malizia, ma non lo era. Conosceva come funzionava il mondo ma non per quello sembrava essere disposto a rinunciare alla sua vita e alla speranza.

«Quindi…  _ ti prego _ . Se… dovesse accadere ancora, permettimi di proteggerlo».

«Vorrei non prometterlo», esalò, ritrovandosi poi ad ammettere un: «vorrei non avere più il peso di una scelta del genere… è da codardi ma…»

Prompto si accigliò e, finalmente, fece qualche passo verso di lui.

«Lo comprendo», accettò senza però mostrare alcuna delusione. «e… comprendo la situazione ma… so per certo che non sarà sempre così».

Era una dichiarazione di speranza, cieca e incondizionata. Un qualcosa che Cor non aveva sentito né provato da ormai troppo tempo. Aveva vagato nell’oscurità per troppo tempo, al punto di aver pensato di aver perso ogni sentimento positivo, eppure gli era bastato intravedere quella luce per rendersi conto che la sua era solo una maschera: un modo per sopravvivere.

Aveva trascorso tutti quegli anni in attesa di quella scintilla ed anche se da quel momento in poi avrebbe continuato a vivere nel terrore che potesse venire spenta, sentiva di non volersene privare.

«Vorrei crederci davvero e  avere la tua forza», ammise.

Il giovane arrossì un poco per quell’affermazione.

«Non… sono forte», si difese, ma Cor sapeva di non essersi sbagliato.

Prompto forse non possedeva la prestanza fisica di Gladio o l’agilità di Ignis, né poteva vantare la testardaggine di suo fratello o l’esperienza di Cor, ma aveva accesso ad una forza ben diversa ma altrettanto importante e significativa perché il suo animo non era pronto a vacillare e ad arrendersi alla crudeltà di quel mondo.

Cor ancora non lo sapeva, ma quella che fino a quel momento era stata la sua storia di sangue e sabbia nell’arena, di morte e disperazione, presto si sarebbe trasformata in un qualcosa di più grande. Sarebbe diventata la storia di un’intera popolazione, stanca della schiavitù e del gioco di Niflheim.

_ Sol non moritur nocte _ . La luce non moriva nella notte, era sempre lì: pronta a rinascere e brillare.


End file.
